


Hollow

by oldestcharm



Series: Hollow!verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldestcharm/pseuds/oldestcharm
Summary: Stiles collapses onto the wet concrete, resting his head against his Jeep. What he needs right now is someone who would listen. Someone who wouldbelieve. Just this once.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hollow!verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171922
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	Hollow

The street is empty now. There is no sign of life, though the visibility isn't great to begin with. The endless downfall soaks into his very skin, but the discomfort of wet clothes doesn't even seem to register.

Stiles collapses onto the wet concrete, resting his head against his Jeep. His Jeep with a cracked windshield, because _Stiles himself_ had flung a wrench at it. A fitting analogy for his own mental state. God, he's tired.

He sits there for a long time, staring quietly at his phone screen, scrolling down the endless list of meaningless names as he tries to get his breathing back under control. What he needs right now is someone who would listen. Someone who would _believe_. Just this once.

His fingers slip on the watery screen and he tries to wipe it on his sleeve, although he only manages to spread the droplets. Stiles can't quite believe it still functions at this point. Can't believe _he himself_ functions.

His eyes focus on a name and he hesitates. Doesn't scroll any further.

 _Derek_.

Stiles hasn't talked to him in six months, hasn't felt like he can, at least not after the goodbye that really wasn't a goodbye. At least not to Stiles.

Still. It might be his best bet.

Another moment of hesitation and then he's jabbing at his screen and calling. The phone rings for mere seconds before he hears Derek's voice.

"Stiles?" He sounds confused and Stiles already regrets his snap decision, but Derek is already on the phone. He's _listening_.

"Say you believe me," Stiles says, voice scratchy and breathless.

"Stiles? What's going on? Are you okay?" Derek asks almost immediately and there's some shuffling on the other end of the line that he barely hears over the falling rain.

"Just say you'll believe me," Stiles pleads, fingers dragging along the asphalt, gathering dirt and small stones. "I'm— _Fuck_."

"Stiles, what—"

"You would, wouldn't you?" he asks and his voice breaks embarrassingly on the last syllable. He buries his face in his knees, cold fingers only just managing to grip onto his phone. "You would believe me."

"Of course, I would believe you," Derek says almost as though he doesn't even have to think about it. Stiles inhales a sharp breath.

"Okay," Stiles mumbles, shivering slightly. He draws closer to himself. " _Okay_."

"Hey," Derek says, voice soft and attentive. There's more shuffling on his end. "Stiles, what's wrong?"

"I killed someone," Stiles stops, gasping for air. "He was going to kill my dad, I had to— He wanted to kill me first. I don't— Scott doesn't believe me. Fuck, I shouldn't have called, you're—"

"It's okay," Derek interrupts, and he sounds so goddamn understanding, it's almost overwhelming. "It's okay. Do you need... do you need help with getting rid of the body?"

 _What_.

"What," he says, straightening up against his Jeep, not entirely sure if he heard correctly.

"Do you need help with—"

"No!" Stiles rushes out, blinking against the rain. "No, it happened a while back. It's gone anyway."

"Gone?" Derek asks and Stiles can practically see the confused frown on his face. "What do you mean ' _gone_ '?"

"Someone keeps, um... taking them," Stiles says after a brief moment of silence. He gathers himself again. "Look, sorry. I really shouldn't have bothered you. Especially this late at night. I just, you know..." He trails off with a sigh and tilts his head towards the sky, letting the rain wash over him.

"Right," Derek says decisively and Stiles' eyes widen. "Right. I'm coming down there."

"No, Derek, I didn't mean to— This isn't— Oh, _fuck_." Stiles presses one of the soaked sleeves against his face and just takes a deep breath.

"I would have anyway. Don't move. I'll be there in 30," Derek tells him and Stiles lets his arm fall back onto the concrete.

"I... thank you?" he whispers almost inaudibly, but he knows Derek can hear him.


End file.
